Confession, but not really
by R'Peach
Summary: What would you do if you wanted to confess, but you don't want the person you like to know you are confessing? Here's one example... That didn't last long! *NaLu * Second chapter is up! Thank you for everything :)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was a bookworm. She gave herself that title after reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone for the first time. She was undoubtedly a book lover, a book addict, a book-everything, just like that girl Hermione. She reads from A to Z, about all the subjects you can possible imagine – Science, History, Astrology, even Cooking. That's why her friendship with Levy grew up very fast. For the first time in her life Lucy could _actually_ discuss books with someone! Oh, the joys of reading… Lucy could not imagine a better way to start a friendship! Well, except when someone pulls your hand and takes you to your dream guild, after saving you… But that's another story!

Regarding all that has been said above, you could believe that Lucy's linguistic culture is quite good… But, you would be terribly wrong!

You see, Lucy's language skills are quite impressive, if we are talking about her native language and ancient ones. Try giving her something written in English, French, German… You would get a really weird result; probably a new language would me made! Now, Lucy actually thought she could hide this, avoiding borrowing some books in foreign "modern" languages that Levy wanted her to read. Of course, it didn't last…

One afternoon the girls were all reunited at the guild, as usual. Lots of women together… It never has a good result... Lucy was enjoying herself, until the touchy subject of romance was brought to the table. Just like that, she said goodbye to her peaceful day… All the girls believed that Lucy's heart was quite taken by her most treasured friend, and they wouldn't give up "tormenting" Lucy until she admitted it. And unfortunately, she was starting to give in to the pressure.

Admitting to yourself that you probably have feelings for someone is one thing… But telling your friends this _weakness_ bothered Lucy just a tiny little bit! However, the key-word here is _friends_… These girls are her friends, the closest thing she has to a family. If you can't trust them, who will you trust? They put a smile on your face in the saddest moments, and celebrate with you during the best ones! So, Lucy let her guard down, and told them. Lucy actually admitted out loud that she was having different feelings, stronger feelings you might say, for her best friend Natsu. The moment these words came out of her mouth… Well, you can imagine the reactions. Mirajane got starry eyes, Erza smiled, Cana drank a double beer to celebrate and Levy said it was about time, while blushing. Lucy joined her bookworm friend, being the fair winner of the "blush competition". Such a red face is surely not healthy…

What happens next?

To Lucy the answer was quite obvious… NOTHING! Nothing happens! She will continue her life the way it has always been since she joined Fairy Tail. Best friends with Natsu, doing missions with him, losing money because of destroyed cities – courtesy of her sweetheart… She knows it's not easy to hide her feelings, but she has been successful. Besides, Natsu doesn't seem interested in this kind of personal issues.

However, to the girls the solution was the complete opposite. CONFESS! What in Mavis sake where they thinking? Lucy would never have the courage to confess… Natsu may not pay attention to romantic relationships, but he's not stupid_…_ He may be a little bit airheaded, but he would know what Lucy meant. He would know that he was more special to her than anyone else. Lucy is sure Natsu would never grow apart from her because of this, but if the feelings were not reciprocal he would become self conscious, probably feeling guilty because she was not as happy as she should be, and all because of him.

Lucy explained this to the girls, and they became less excited. Deep down they knew Lucy was right, and her friendship with Natsu was too precious to be put at stake like that. Lucy's confession would have to be genius, unlike any confession ever made in Fairy Tail! She needed to get those feelings out of her chest, but in a way Natsu would not directly understand… If he ever showed signs of returning her affections in the future, then she would explain to him what she did in the past.

So, the girls began the brainstorming session… Needless to say, the perfect idea came from Levy, who suggested Lucy confesses to Natsu _in a foreign language!_ Everyone agreed! It was flawless! Natsu would never understand, and Lucy could actually say "I love you" without feeling embarrassed. Problem is… Lucy is bad at foreign languages! And she tried so hard to hide it… Now she was embarrassed because of the solution they found for her to _not be embarrassed_ in front of Natsu!

After her second confession of the day (okay, this one was not romantic, but Lucy actually feels bad about it), it became obvious that Levy would have to solve the problem once more. Levy's suggestion was… Italian! It was just perfect, it sounded so poetic… And Natsu would never understand it! Just like that, the plan was _almost_ flawless again! All that's left is for Lucy to pronounce the words perfectly; Levy wouldn't have it any other way…

And so, three days later…

Natsu barged into her house, just like any other day. Lucy had grown so accustomed to it that she would no longer squeal in surprise every time she heard the words "Yo Lucy" coming from her bedroom. This day, however, it was a bit different. The moment she heard Natsu, her heart fluttered. This was it… Her confession, finally! She would get it off her chest; she would be able to feel like she was being truthful towards Natsu, even if he was not supposed to understand what she said…

_Ti voglio bene_. The fated "I love you" was finally given to her special person. She said it calmly, much to her surprise. A smile adorned her face, her eyes shining with relief. She did it! She actually admitted her feelings, and she was feeling so much lighter…

Natsu on the other hand… He was looking at her like she was being _weird_, again. Okay, maybe she was being weird, but it was for a good reason! Natsu became thoughtful, but his face lighted up after a few seconds. The words that came out of his mouth were something she would have never expected…

"Sounds yummy! Is that what we are having for dinner today?" he asked excitedly while grabbing her by the shoulders.

Lucy just looked at him with a dumbfound expression… Food, of course he would think about food! She quickly became amused, a small laugh filling the air.

"Not really Natsu, at least not today." – She paused, looking at him softly – "But I hope one day you'll be able to have a taste of it."

Natsu calmed down and grinned at her.

"Sure Lucy! But only if you have it with me." He said, letting go of her shoulders and taking his usual place at the table.

Lucy blushed; she definitely wanted to share _Ti voglio bene_'s with Natsu…

* * *

**Hello hello! :) I studied in Italy for three months, and I just love the language! It's so cute ^.^  
I hope you like this fic! :D *** Bacio! (kiss... eheheh)**


	2. Has a reaction

**I want to thank everyone who supported me and inspired me to write a second chapter. It's my first time continuing a story, and I hope you'll be able to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writting! Once again, thank you! :')**

One month! One long month since Lucy said those delicious words. They have taken property of Natsu's thoughts, constantly! He feels like he's starving all the time, no food making him completely satisfied… Why couldn't Lucy just give it to him already? Why make him go through such torture! She knew how much he loved food… And how curious he was about it! His excited expression that night was all the living proof she needed after all. Lucy was being cruel! Yeah, cruel… No! She wasn't, he was being unfair…

Lucy was quite good to him since that night! She let him have all the food he wanted, and now she even lets him sleep in her bed without kicking him out… _I guess she's using me as a human blanket, but I don't mind! I use her as a human cooler! That's what friends are for, right? _

Natsu's sweet innocent mind… He's still as ignorant as he was in that day. But, no one could blame him. Fairy Tail brightest brain has put all her imagination designing this plan. It was made to be infallible! It was, after all, Lucy's desire in order to protect their friendship.

* * *

Now, let's take a look at how Lucy's live has been since that day…

Her actions changed a little around Natsu. After her feelings were out in the open and Natsu's incredible reaction to them (although he completely misinterpreted the whole confession), Lucy's began to feel even more comfortable around him, she wasn't lying to herself anymore. She's a girl in love with a boy who sees her as a dearest friend. Even if he saw her as nothing more, she would enjoy to the maximum that warm feeling she gets every time he's around her. It made her less explosive, more gentle… She would also blush a lot more, but since she only did it around Natsu the excuse was simple and credible… "It's not my fault my face is all red, as you so gently say! It's a normal physical reaction to the body heat you've been emanating. The room is always burning, cool down a little!" – Now that would shut up Natsu every time he commented on her newest constant reaction to his presence, she had a point after all. And he would always feel guilty afterwards, apologizing and explaining that his body always reacted like this when the weather turned colder… And so, Lucy would also feel guilty for lying to him and tried to make it up by doing something nice. In return Natsu would smile brightly and her blush would come back… It was an endless circle!

She knew Natsu would notice the changes; they were a little sudden after all. She actually saw him give her de "weirdo look" two or three times in the beginning. But right after "the look", his face would morph into one of joy and happiness. It was enough to make her feel confident in her actions. They were making him happy, and there's nothing more you could possibly wish for the person you love. He enjoyed being around her and being part of her daily routine. Regarding the fact that he has been alone since tender age, he was probably filling the gap Igneel's disappearance left in his heart. And, it was this thought that made Lucy stop for a moment.

What if Natsu was starting to see her as a "mother"? That… That would be the end of everything! Her actions actually sounded like a parenting relationship! She would make him food, she would let him cradle into her bed, she would clean his clothes after their battles… She would even read out loud to him when he was curious about whichever book she was reading… Dear Mavis, she felt like fainting. Poor girl… She really had no clue about the hidden truth.

You see, Natsu never had the comfort of a mother, but he did have the comfort of a father. So, he could actually make a good distinction between Igneel's actions and Lucy's. Everything Igneel did to him, he did it right from the start, and Natsu couldn't remember his actions being any different. Lucy's reactions to him however kept changing the longer they knew each other. She started out a little annoyed by him, then tolerant and sometimes indifferent, friendly and warming and now… Now she was acting as… Well, he didn't know how to put into words the way she was acting! But it gave him chills, you know, the good type of chills that make you warm inside. It was like she was doing everything just to see him happy, putting aside all her frustrating feelings when it came to his childish behavior. She… She accepted him, without trying to educate him. And it was the first time he ever felt truly accepted, with his faults, his whole being. Lucy was doing it for him, without a trace of untruthful actions. And Natsu knew she deserved to be as happy as she made him, and he wanted to be the one to give her that feeling.

Natsu knew Lucy lacked in childhood affections as much as he did, but her feminine instinct always made her take the right attitude when it came to personal interactions. Well, that feminine instinct is something he does not possess… But he knows someone who does!

* * *

Talking to Levy was always an adventure. She was quite the intelligent one, always giving him some special information that would make his mind vaguer in wonder. She was clearly the best person to help him, especially since he was sure he would be needing a book…

You see, Natsu decided to join the useful to the pleasurable! He would show Lucy how much he appreciated her by… Cooking! He would make her a special dinner, and the main dish would be… Yes, you guessed right… Ti voglio bene's! He was actually giving himself imaginary pats in the back for coming up with such a clever idea! Lucy would definitely appreciate it, and he would show her that he maintained his word… They would taste Ti voglio bene's together!

Levy's face after hearing his plan was priceless. She was clearly shocked, mouth hanging open with little gasps sounds coming from her. Natsu felt crushed… Could his plan really be this bad? All he wanted was to give Lucy a special night, to show her he notices all the precious things she's doing for him…_ And I get to eat that mysterious food that sounds so yummy!_

With downcast eyes he turned to leave the guild, but Levy's voice stopped him.

"Natsu, do you have any idea of what you are asking?" she asked, the shock completely gone and replaced with a calm expression.

He looked at her strangely. "Of course I do! I'm asking you for a recipe book so that I can cook Lucy's dinner." – He didn't understand the question; it was quite obvious he would turn to her when searching for a book. That girl was even more obsessed with them than Lucy!

She started laughing… Okay, yeah that's what he… WHAT? Laughing? She really though so low of him that she laughed at his attempt to make Lucy happy? He almost shrunk to the floor! After seeing his crestfallen expression, Levy felt bad about what she was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry Natsu… I'm not making fun of you" – She explained with a soft smile. – "It's just that, I never thought you would remember Lu-chan's words."

"How could I forget?" – He asked her, looking incredulous – "Lucy said them like they were so special and amazing… She must really like this food! So, I want to make it for her!"

Natsu was really determined. The kind of determination you see when he's doing all in his power to protect the ones he loves. But, the key point here is that Lucy is not in any kind of danger. He was _this_ determined just because he wanted to show Lucy how special she was to him.

Levy was overjoyed, but she thought it was best to hide her inner satisfaction while Natsu was with her. And so, she decided to explain everything to Natsu, but in a metaphorical way. His motives for seeking her aid were completely pure. His unspoken feelings for Lucy, that were probably still unknown to him, weren't to Levy. And the poor boy shouldn't stay in the dark anymore… _I just hope he's not too idiot to understand_..

"Natsu… I don't think I can help you with this." – Natsu was about to retort but Levy continued – "You see, this kind of food is like magic… It feeds your soul, your heart. It makes you stronger, even more than fire in your case. And it makes you undeniably happy… I'm not sure you can give it to Lucy before you have it in you, first…"

Natsu was quiet during the whole speech. He was processing what he heard. So, when Lucy said she hoped he would taste it, she knew all of this? He felt warm all over, a small blush covering his cheeks showing how much this was affecting him.

"How… Why should I get it first? Lucy wants me to have all of that, I want her to have it all too! She deserves even more! And she… She already makes me…" – He was feeling shy and confused, also a little frustrated. How could Lucy not know he already had all that happiness and strength Levy's talking about? She gives it to him, every single day! He would get stronger, even when he was at the limit of his magic, just for her.

Levy took pity on the boy… Here he was, one of the strongest mages of the guild, completely defeated by three words he couldn't find a meaning for. She would help him, maybe showing him _this_ would do the trick. She took out the Italian book they used last month to help Lucy confess to Natsu. She knew Lucy wanted to keep this a secret, but right now getting Natsu out of his ignorance bubble was the right choice. After all, he was putting Lucy's happiness above his own.

Natsu took the book and carefully read the words on the page Levy showed him. He read it once, twice. The words were sinking in, starting to make sense. The way Lucy's been acting towards him… It was only just for him… Because she…

Natsu smiled. He felt special; Lucy's feelings for him were the greatest of all. And they were _just for him_.

He looked up at Levy again, the smile reaching his eyes. She smiled too.

"You get it now? What kind of magic this is?" – She asked, although she already knew the answer. Natsu nodded.

"So, how do you feel about it?" – This time she was a little afraid of his response, since his smile gave place to an uncertain look.

"I'm not sure… I never expected something like this." – He admitted, a little ashamed – "But when I read the words they made me feel… Hum, I guess, relieved… She feels that way for _me!_ All she's been doing… Why I always feel so special around Lucy…"

"Do you feel that special around anyone else?" – Levy questioned, trying to get Natsu to understand the one feeling he has never acknowledged.

"I don't. I never did." – He said, looking down at his hands – "That's why I don't know… What to do…"

He was so embarrassed; this topic hasn't been active in his life since Lisanna pretended they were a married couple. But, they were just playing around, they were kids! Being a grown up now, Natsu just didn't pay attention to that kind of stuff. Of course he knew what love was, he had seen it in the guild more than once. He just never thought one day it would come to him…

"Natsu, as you can see I can't help you much more… There is no recipe book to guide you through this. But I want you to imagine a few things…" - Natsu's attention was on Levy again – "Imagine you see Lu-chan doing all the things she does to you, but with another man. She cooks for him, she smiles only for him, she lets him sleep in her bed and gives him all her attention. Imagine that she does it all for that other guy, and stops doing it for you. Imagine she treats you like a dear friend, the way she treats me, Erza or Gray. You would still be important to her, but not the most important person." Natsu felt like he was in a moving vehicle during the whole speech.

"After you are done picturing it in your head, I just want you to answer this… Would it be okay for you? Would you feel the same around her as you feel around our nakama? Because if what I said is how you would feel, then I guess you have nothing to worry about… And you don't have to do anything about this; you don't have to tell Lu-chan you know about her feelings for you. It's best if you just leave h…"

Levy didn't get the chance to finish. Natsu stood up and looked seriously at her.

"Lucy is not like everyone else." – He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Levy smiled. "I know Natsu; I just needed you to know it too."

He looked confused. So, Levy said those cruel things just to make him realize he couldn't bear seeing Lucy give her feelings to someone else? Well, looks like it worked. The moment he pictured it his whole body felt frozen and on fire at the same. No one would steal _his_ Lucy. He blushed strongly; he had it all figured out. He was not sure if he could call it love like Lucy did, but it was definitely the most powerful feeling he ever had. Now, he just needed to let her know that. She truly deserved it. Thanking Levy, he made his way out of the guild. His purpose was achieved.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at her kitchen table, all alone. Natsu had yet to show up, he was probably out fishing with Happy. She sighed, missing him already. _I'm so hopeless I think I should bang my head against the wall_. It was frustrating, spending so much time with him nowadays and… It's not enough. Maybe she should propose they go on a mission, her rent is due in a few days after all. It was a valid excuse to stay with him 24 hours a day without any suspicions.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to hear the steps coming from her bedroom. She only came to her senses with the soft "Yo Lucy", spoken with the familiar voice she adored. She got up from the table and turned around to face him. A smile instantly took place in her face.

"Oh, hey Natsu! I was just thinking about you… We should go on a mission, what do you say?" She asked excitedly.

Natsu's reaction was not what she expected, at all. He would be ecstatic about going on a mission, but instead he was quiet, and his face was so, so red! What's wrong with him? Oh Mavis… He looked… Sick! Was he sick? That's it, he's sick and running a fever! There's no other explanation for his lack of reaction…

"Hum…" – he started, fidgeting – "I… I need to tell you something, first".

Lucy cut him off. "Oh I know Natsu, don't worry about it!" she said trying to comfort him. Poor guy, must be feeling bad for not being able to go with her.

"You do?" – Natsu asked, shock evident in his face – "But… How?" he panicked, was he so obvious?

"Yes, and I can assure you it's nothing to be ashamed of! It happens to everybody!" Lucy smiled, being supportive! She should probably make him some chicken soup.

"I know, but it never happened to me…" he looked at Lucy, surprised at how well she was taking it. He knew she loved him, but he expected her to be at least a little shocked that he kind of returned the affections!

"I guessed so… But don't worry about the mission Natsu! I know you're sick so we'll just stay here until you recover!"

"Yeah, I think I'm… WHAT? SICK?" – He yelled utterly confused – "Why would you think that? My body is strong enough, I never get sick!"

It was Lucy's turn to be confused. "But you look like you're running a fever! Your face is red and your energy seems down! Don't lie to me just to go on a mission Natsu Dragneel! We're staying here until you're better!" – Lucy scolded him.

Natsu just stared at her. She was putting his health above her own needs. She needed the money for the rent, but she would stay here and take care of him… He gave a small chuckle. She truly is unbelievable.

Natsu hugged her. Lucy froze when she felt warmth surround her. The feeling of his strong arms making her heart beat faster than ever.

"N-Natsu?" she said quietly.

"I'm not sick Lucy. I'm here because I… I want to give you food." He pulled away, keeping her in arms length.

Lucy stared at him. His face was still red, but he said he wasn't sick so… _Is he blushing?!_

Natsu continued. "I'm going to give it you, and only you, because I don't really want to give it to anyone else... And I also don't want you to have it from someone one else, because this is supposed to be shared by the two of us only" he babbled rapidly looking at her like a scared little boy, but with a serious expression at the same time.

"I'm getting curious Natsu…" she was also getting kind of freaked out because he was still so close… If she moved just a little forward then she could actually put her lips on him and get a taste… _No! Bad Lucy, bad Lucy! Don't think that, he's right in front of you! _It was her turn to blush.

Seeing her reaction Natsu felt like it was the right moment to say it. He would give her the same thing she gave him one month ago.

"I…" – he breathed deeply – "I want you to taste my Ti voglio bene's, Lucy". He said, with a heartwarming smile.

Lucy was paralyzed, looking at him with wide-eyes. He couldn't possible mean… Could he? Did he find out what she did? Did he know about her love for him? She had to make sure…

"You… Found out? Do you know what it means?" her voice was trembling; she couldn't hide the hope she felt after hearing what he said.

Natsu smiled brightly. Acting purely on instinct, he reached down and gently touched her lips with his. The kiss was soft, gentle and warm. They pulled away slowly, touching their foreheads, eyes closed.

"That was definitely the best thing I've ever tasted." Natsu said, breathless.

They looked at each other.

"You love me" Lucy whispered, blissfully.

"And you love me" he said, beaming with pride and happiness.

Natsu kissed Lucy once more, one hand gently touching her face while the other pulled her even closer to him. It was time for actions to speak louder than words.

* * *

**Here it is... Sooo, how was it? Did you like it? I hope so *.*  
Romance is needed! I need them to kiss, asap! :D**

**Thank you once again for your support! :)**


End file.
